Sweet's Beast
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV Sweet's Beast '(La Bestia de los Dulces) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 16 de Febrero de 2010 y actualmente supera las 405 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Puede ser comprada en iTunes. '''Intérprete: 'KAITO '''Música y Letra: '''MaO (menday-P) '''Vídeo e Ilustración: Ichiya Kazuki *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Sweet's Beast (Single) Letra Kanji= Crazily... Let\'s love with me? Why are you shy? Come on , Appetizing girl. Because I present special night to you , Give me a sweet\'s ! Are you ready ? 魅惑の香り 高なる鼓動 色とりどりの甘いお菓子 男の子だって甘いものが好き 本能\的に求めちゃうんです キレイなラッピング 中身はお楽しみ？ イジワルするなよ 焦らすなって 獣を前に余裕だね？ 破ってもいい？ このレースのリボン 濃厚すぎるカフェイン 眠らせる気なんて無いんだ？ そういう覚悟で来たんでしょ？ それなら、準備は OK ? 甘いお菓子が大好きな獣 “包み”を剥がせばお目当てのモノ 感じてる？ もうとけてきてんじゃん “キミ”はどんな味がするの？ キミも一緒に味わってよチョコレート 含んだ媚薬の効果は抜群 滴るシズク ひと舐めで堕ちてく様な快楽 A long awaited Happy Valentine\'s Day. Non stop beat to night. どうしたの？ そんな顔しちゃって まだまだ物足りませんか？ そうでしょ？ ちゃんと言ってごらんよ もっともっと　欲しいんだろ？ 可愛くおねだりしてよね 上目遣いに頬を染めて 獣の前でやって見せてよ ペロリ美味しくいただいちゃうから 甘いだけじゃつまらないでしょ？ お口直しに苦いのいかが？ 99％の愛の味 存分に味わって！ 甘いお菓子が大好きな獣 全部残らず味わってやるよ 食べ残し？ お行儀が悪いなぁ もっと楽しませてやるよ キミと一緒に味わうチョコレート 含んだ熱は二度と離さないで 零れる甘い声 それだけで満ちてく様な 飢えた心 ビターチョコレートは苦すぎて 凍える夜に震える涙 クリーム色のマカロンと 散らばる金平糖 眺める毎日 温まるミルク飲めば眠れるの？ この苦味、和らげてください 助けて欲しいの 安らぎが欲しいだけだから 求めてしまう ただそれだけです だけどお気をつけてね？ 所詮はただの飢えた獣 食べられちゃうよ？ 同情なんかでエサを与えないで 一度目を付けられたら最後 魅惑の香り纏わせるキミ 最高に刺激的なフレーバー 余計なラッピングは不必要 可愛いお花をデコレーション 愛の鎖に繋がってる今だけは おとなしい忠犬の様には なれない！ 「待った！」かけられても 獣には通用しない 甘いお菓子が大好きな獣 ひと月なんて待ってらんないから その場で3倍にして返すよ もちろん1ヶ月後にもな 甘い 甘い チョコにも勝る想い 僕の本命はキミだけだから 共に堕ちてよこの甘すぎる夢から 醒めても 狂うほど 求めるほどに 愛してやるよ |-| Romaji= Crazily... Let's love with me? Why are you shy? Come on, Appetizing girl. Because I present special night to you, Give me a sweet's! Are you ready? miwaku no kaori takanaru beeto iro toridori no amai o kashi otoko no ko datte amai mono ga suki hon'noutekini motome chaun desu kireina rappingu nakami wa o tanoshimi? ijiwaru suruna yo jirasu natte kemono wo mae ni yoyuu da ne? yabutte mo ii? kono reesu no ribon noukou sugiru kafein nemura seru ki nante nain da? sou iu kakugo de kitan desho? sore nara, junbi wa OK? amai o kashi ga daisukina kemono "tsutsumi" wo hagaseba o meate no mono kanji teru? mou tokete kiten jan "kimi" wa donna aji ga suru no? kimi mo issho ni ajiwatte yo chokoreeto fukunda biyaku no kouka wa batsugun shitataru shizuku hito name de ochiteku youna kairaku A long awaited Happy Valentine's Day. Non stop beat to night. doushita no? sonna kao shi chatte madamada monotari masen ka? sou desho? chanto itte goran yo motto motto hoshii n daro? kawaiku onedari shite yo ne uwamezukai ni hoho wo somete kemono no mae de yatte misete yo perori oishiku itadai chau kara amai dake ja tsumaranai desho? o kuchi naoshi ni nigai no ikaga? 99% no ai no aji zonbun ni ajiwatte! amai o kashi ga daisuki na kemono zenbu nokorazu ajiwatte yaru yo tabe no koshi? o gyougi ga warui naa motto tanoshimasete yaru yo kimi to isshoni ajiwau chokoreeto fukunda netsu wa nido to hanasa nai de koboreru amai koe sore dake de michi teku youna ueta kokoro bitaa chokoreeto wa niga sugite kogoeru yoru ni furueru namida kuriimu iro no makaron to chirabaru konpeitou nagameru mainichi atatamaru miruku nomeba nemureru no? kono kurushimi, yawaragete kudasai tasukete hoshii no yasuragi ga hoshii dake dakara motomete shimau tada sore dake desu dakedo o kiwo tsukete ne? shosen wa tada no ueta kemono taberare chau yo? doujou nanka de esa wo ataenai de ichido me wo tsukeraretara saigo miwaku no kaori matowaseru kimi saikou ni shigekitekina fureebaa yokeina rappingu wa fuhitsu you kawaii o hana wo dekoreshon ai no kusari ni tsunagatteru ima dake wa otonashii wanko no youni wa narenai! "matta!" kakerarete mo kemono ni wa tsuuyou shinai amai o kashi ga daisuki na kemono hito-tsuki nante matterannai kara sono ba de san bai ni shite kaesu yo mochiron ikkagestu go nimo na amai amai choko nimo masaru omoi boku no honmei wa kimi dake dakara tomoni ochite yo kono amasugiru yume kara samete mo kuruu hodo motomeru hodo ni ai shite yaru yo |-| Español= Locamente... ¿Harás el amor conmigo? ¿Porqué eres tímida? Vamos, apetitosa chica Yo te obsequio una noche especial... ¡Dame un dulce! ¿Estás lista? Los latidos aumentan ante los fascinantes sabores de aquellos coloridos dulces... Incluso a los chicos nos gustan los dulces, Los buscamos de manera instintiva. Que hermosa envoltura, ¿por qué no puedo ver lo que hay dentro? Vamos, ¡No me tientes de esta forma! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila frente a una bestia? ¿Puedo arrancar esta cinta de encaje? La cafeína es muy fuerte, Me quieres despierto toda la noche, ¿verdad? Te alistaste para ello y viniste hasta aquí, ¿no? Entonces prepárate, ¿Ok? Soy una bestia que ama los dulces Arranco la envoltura y encuentro lo que quiero. ¿Te sientes bien? Oh, ya se ha derretido... ¿Qué sabor tendrás tú? Ven, disfruta el chocolate conmigo, El efecto del afrodisíaco que contiene es genial. Lamo las chorreantes gotas de una sola vez Placenteramente, como si hubiera caído. (Un largo y esperado día de San Valentin, Late sin parar esta noche) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y esa cara? ¿Sigues sintiéndote vacía? Es eso, ¿no? Entonces dilo Tú quieres más y más, ¿Cierto? Tan solo di por favor dulcemente Con un aspecto sumiso y las mejillas rojas Hazlo solo ante la bestia Y yo lo disfrutaré y me lo comeré... Pero tener solo dulces puede llegar a hartarte, ¿verdad? ¿Te gustaría algo amargo para refrescar el paladar? Contiene el 99% del sabor del amor, ¡Aprovéchalo al máximo! Soy una bestia que ama los dulces Voy a disfrutar cada uno de ellos ¿Sobras?¿Pero en dónde están tus modales? Voy a hacer que lo goces aún más El chocolate que disfruto contigo Nunca más lo liberaré de este calor interno... Con solo oír la incontrolable voz dulce puedo mantener el hambriento corazón. (El chocolate negro es muy amargo, y en la fría y congelada noche las lagrimas se estremecen. Observo los macaroons de colores cremosos y los dispersos y cristalizados dulces azucarados todos los días) (¿Seré capaz de dormir si tomo leche para calentarme? Por favor, alivia esta amargura. Por favor, ayúdame. Tan solo quiero paz mental. Así que te lo suplico, eso es todo.) Pero por favor, se cuidadosa Ya que no soy más que una bestia hambrienta. Si no serás devorada, ¿bien? No debes alimentarme por compasión Ya que una vez que me halla fijado en ti, no podrás escapar... Tienes un fascinante aroma Es el sabor más excitante. No necesitas de costosas envolturas, Te decoraré con hermosas flores. Ya que por ahora estoy atado a la cadena del amor, ¡No puedo ser como un perro domesticado! Incluso si dices ¡Quieto! la bestia no escuchará. Soy una bestia que ama los dulces No puedo esperar siquiera un mes. Así que te lo devolveré tres veces y de una vez. Por supuesto lo haré de nuevo un mes después. Mis sentimientos son mucho más fuertes que el dulce, dulce chocolate, Por que tu eres la única a la que verdaderamente amo. Cae conmigo, incluso si este empalagoso sueño se acaba Locamente, como quieras Voy a amarte. Galería 51mjnfVNSZL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|Portada del Single. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama